1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for providing a combined authentication service and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing a combined authentication service, which are configured such that, when a user selects the location of a password entry window, and enters his or her password into the entry window at the selected location, authentication is performed by considering entry coordinates and an input pattern, and such that, when the user selects a region to which password entry coordinates are to be mapped, authentication is performed by additionally considering mapping coordinates in addition to the password even if the user enters the password into an existing password entry window.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a password authentication system in mobile terminals is problematic in that the exposure of a password is directly related to the problem of security. Further, when the setting of a complicated password is required so as to strengthen security, a problem arises in that a user is forced to additionally memorize a separate password in addition to his or her existing password that is usually used, thus resulting in inconvenience.
Therefore, when the user selects the location of a password entry window and enters his or her password into the entry window at the selected location, a password input pattern is set, and authentication is performed in consideration of entered numbers, entry coordinates, and an input pattern upon entering the password, thus allowing the user to maintain his or her existing password without change. Further, when the user selects a region to which password entry coordinates are to be mapped upon setting the password, authentication is performed in consideration of the region to be mapped and the entered password, thus strengthening security while allowing the user to maintain his or her existing password and existing password entry window without change. Therefore, authentication technology related to this process is urgently required.
In connection with this, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2014-0011545 discloses a technology related to “Method for Inputting Data and Apparatus thereof.”